


Acquired Taste

by Sda209



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sda209/pseuds/Sda209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing up some "business" with the aid of a video, Lucifer decides to peruse the site out of further curiosity when he finds one video that disgusts him. Simultaneously, Alciel comes back: a precarious situation forced upon him that might paint Lucifer as a perverted money-waster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Taste

Boredom—

Frankly, Lucifer is quite bored.

Life on this new modern world has proven rather difficult for him, his fellow Demon General Alciel, and their Demon Lord Satan to adjust. Somehow, the three were able to adapt nicely into human society and now are living what can be considered normal lives in this society's terms. Perhaps not the most luxurious—unlike their "Heroic" counterpart, which required more spending (something Alciel avoids like the plague)—but definitely functional enough to suit their needs

Surfing the web, on the other hand, is a real pleasure.

The internet is an artificial world living within the physical, created by these Men of the Sciences—as Lucifer began referring to the humans of this world: as opposed to calling the Men of Ente Isla "Men of the Islands"—and oh what a wonderful world it is. An escapist's dream, a bureaucrat's tool, a programmer's playground: it is simply a wonderful place for all. Lucifer would often have a blast typing away at whatever he requests, and, in a matter of seconds he would find that point of interest. Truly, the Internet is by far the greatest accomplishment that could almost garner respect for humans of this world.

Then again, since when does he have the desire to return to Ente Isla?

Today is a slow day for him. Lucifer mindlessly scrolls down page after page in some blind, perhaps aimless, effort to search for something interesting. Like a lone wanderer walking around the country for seemingly no reason whatsoever. No one was present at the so-called "Devil's Castle," and he didn't recall anyone else being inside the apartment complex today: Lord Satan was out at work as usual, Alciel was surprisingly trying to apply for a job there, Crestia is looking for work, and Emilia doesn't ever come here unless Satan is in this room.

Perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity...?

Curse the human bodily urges of Men. However, Lucifer couldn't deny that there was something profound, whether he was perturbed or fascinated he didn't know, about this being necessary for almost all people in this world—then again, it might have been the same for the Men of Ente Isla. Considering their current forms—of which this world forced upon them due to its primary source of magic (based around the soul, spirit, or whatever that is, he couldn't recall exactly) being incompatible with theirs—he should have seen this coming. He wouldn't be surprised if just about everyone he was familiar with does this behind his and each others backs...

 _Yeah, let's not go there._ Lucifer now finds the thought more disturbing than alleviating.

Still, he hasn't done it for two days, and the urge is already starting to eat him up. Might as well while he still can. So, Lucifer begins typing the web page he founded a few nights ago (purely out of curiosity) and is bombarded with moving images and video thumbnails, all enhanced by the site's dark-and-cool color palette. Nearly he could feel himself tightening at such a sight. Time to find something worth watching...

After cleaning himself in the bathroom, Lucifer walks back to his laptop feeling refreshed and satisfied. The release was very much needed and he feels better than he felt previously over the past two days: no wonder the saying "sex sells" is so much a common saying in this world, or perhaps for all worlds for the matter.

Since no one has returned yet, Lucifer sits down and continues to search through a couple of categories. Perhaps if he continues to watch these videos maybe he'll learn something about the human anatomy… or just more about their sexual behaviors, for the matter. Maybe use that knowledge against Emilia and Crestia-

_Nah… I think I rather live as a "bum," as they say, than live the rest of my life as a_ _runaway_ _._

In silence, propping his chin with his left hand, Lucifer sorts through the muck and filler of the site. The more provocative is what catches his eye, but so far nothing that would help him learn about the Men of the Sciences. Just more… filler. It seems that the saying is too true, in his mind. Then there are the animated videos possessing the anime style he sees all over the city from time to time; which gave rise to his social group, the so-called "hikikomori." Could be interesting to peruse.

Then one video caught his eye as soon as he entered the category of animations. The title and thumbnail alone is enough to entice interest that Lucifer didn't think about the video and simply clicks on it. Something about it is just… weird, in a good way (in some paradoxical matter). Especially the position of the girl and her strange partner: unfortunately, he couldn't make out who it was, but it has to be one strange character for these animators to create.

As soon as the video loads, Lucifer moves the cursor on the video window and clicks play.

"Agh!"

Lying on the floor in a fetal position, Lucifer tries to erase any image of that from his mind. He could have swore that video has nearly overloaded his brain from just how _god-awful_ it was: to the point where he was just left sick to the stomach. It didn't even take a minute for him to click back and close the laptop. He could never eat or look at calamari the same way ever again. Lucifer couldn't imagine himself using this kind of aid again; perhaps he'll just stick to erotica when no one's looking...

At least no one was present-

"Lucifer, I have returned." As soon as Lucifer was in an upright position again, he sees Alciel opening the door holding several bags of groceries. Sweat trickles down his neck. "Can you please help me with these bags?"

"Alright, I'm coming!" The usual annoyance wasn't there—a detail Lucifer dearly hoped Alciel would miss.

Suddenly he felt the brunt of his gaze. "Lucifer, you are awfully tense at the moment. Did something happened while I was away?"

 _Shit._ Lucifer shook his head. "Nope, not at all. You know me, a 'hikikomori' as these people say."

"Honestly, at least you work at the computer store." Alciel gives the bags to Lucifer and walks over to his laptop. "Would you mind if I borrow your computer for a bit? I need to peruse the 'Interwebs' or however you or these Men call that artificial world."

 _Damn it, the site's still there! I'm going to be discovered, for certain!_ "Uh, no! I got it, I got it!" Within less than ten seconds Lucifer sorted out all of the groceries into the fridge and stood between Alciel and his laptop. He stands firm and puts a smile. "So, what do you want me to search? I will search it for you while you prepare lunch. I am starving!"

"Lucifer...? What in Hell's name has caused you to be…courteous?"

"Oh you know. Want to turn in a new leaf."

Alciel nods, narrowing his gaze. "I see… May I see your laptop myself?"

"No no, I got it." Lucifer begins pushing Alciel to the kitchen. "In the meantime, why don't you prepare lunch for me and Lord Satan? Just say what you need and I'll-"

"Lucifer, what in the devil's name have you been doing for the past three hours I was away?" Alciel stops him and crosses his arms.

 _Oh shit..._ Things were starting to look bad for him; he has to think of something and fast! "Uh..."

He held the note for too long. "Do not 'Uh' me, Demon General. I think you were viewing something suspicious."

"V-Viewing? Nothing! I wasn't viewing anything provocative or exclusively for adults at all! Just me and good ol' web surfing!" Lucifer stays quiet all of the sudden, feeling his cheeks burn. He scratches the back of his neck and avoids Alciel's intense gaze.

Alciel grins. "Aha! So you were viewing something questionable! I've checked the browsing history of all computers here previously (thanks to knowing to check the router from time-to-time), but I had always thought it was someone else here. But now, I can confirm my suspicions that it was you who was spending our income on this internet connection to visit lascivious and rather scandalous sites for your own viewing pleasure!"

Within seconds Lucifer was shoved to the side and forced to watch Alciel kneeling down and opening his laptop. "Alciel, you do not dare open that laptop!"

"Why not? You're only delaying the inevitable." Alciel chortles as he opens the laptop. "This is prime evidence of your sexual misadventures, and I can only imagine your face when Sire finds…out?

Screams barely scurry around the apartment complex.

Alciel shuts the laptop as he collapses on the floor, clutching both his mouth and stomach: twitching and rolling around in a dazed panic. Lucifer could feel even more cold sweat freezing his spine—oh, what will he do now that Alciel knows?

"L-Lucifer..." he glances at him, nearly jumping: Alciel's face is blanch. "You are truly disgusting… No wonder Heaven has exiled you. You have rid of my appetite for all dishes served with calamari and even changed my outlook on squid and octupi...!"

"I think I can agree with you..." Lucifer shuts his eyes and rubs his temples, sitting down next to him. He quickly opens the laptop and exits the site before rushing to the bathroom to wash his face.

Through the running water, Lucifer could hear Alciel shouting. "I think I shall make the exception of informing Sire of this. Do we agree to keep this... event to ourselves?"

"Agreed...!" Lucifer wipes his face and returns. "I cannot imagine how these Men could enjoy watching these…things."

"I think you and I can agree that the Men of this Island certainly have an... acquired taste." Alciel stands up and shambles to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Lucifer heads to the fridge for a soda, to wash down the horrible taste infecting his mouth, as he hears him vomiting in the toilet.

_Yep. Definitely using erotica, next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is quite a strange work I published here, and on FanFiction.net (if you've seen it there, but not read it). Frankly, I found it weird myself when I wrote this, but well I think it's something worth reading-as a vignette, for the matter.
> 
> The main inspiration came from a random reading two works in this fandom a little while back, over at FanFiction.net, and I thought: "Hey, wouldn't it be amusing if Alciel finds Lucifer watching something questionable?" Now, this is the result. Originally, I would have Satan coming in from work to find them watching the video, but I decided to leave it out for this final edit. Maybe I'll continue this in a future vignette later...
> 
> For those of you who are particularly perceptive, you may have notice a few details that the canons normally wouldn't say, or aren't in the canon, such as mostly referring humans as "Men," Alciel remarking about Lucifer working in a computer store, and his musings on the source of this world's magic. I'll address these details in future works (heck, I'm already done plotting the novel I'm going to write for this fandom), but generally speaking I'll just say it's part of a... overarching storyline I have in mind.
> 
> That, and considering the characters come from a stock fantasy world, it would make sense-at least in my mind-that the characters of Ente Isla somewhat (and still has and will) speak in a manner not unseen in fantasy works like Tolkien's Lord of the Rings! Plus, I always find Lucifer to be the sort of character who, despite his outward laziness, is a sort of the "brains" of the demon group. (He did plant a tracking device on Emilia's purse, for instance!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the reading! Feedback, and perhaps some thorough constructive criticism, is encouraged and appreciated, but not required.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Sda209.


End file.
